


A descent into madness

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: One shot I wrote out of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Utterson notices that Jekyll prefers his own company





	A descent into madness

A descent into madness? 

Utterson has noticed that Henry Jekyll has grown fond of mirrors, of his reflection. The lawyer catches the doctor staring dreamily into the glass as if entranced by some unseen being only visible to the doctor. Sometimes these dream like trances last a few seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours.. Maybe whole days.   
Utterson tries to ask Jekyll what he sees and the doctor replies with always the same answer, "unexplainable beauty that only I alone can appreciate".   
The lawyer had once managed to coax Jekyll out for a walk in the park to which the doctor agreed. As they walked through the park, Utterson told Jekyll of his cousin who had recently suffered heart break as his wife left for another who was deemed better, Utterson then heard Jekyll sigh and saw him close his eyes, smiling contently before whispering, "and I will never leave you"   
The lawyer, feeling concerned asked his oldest friend, "what did you mean?" and the doctor replied, "You won't understand". 

Once the lawyer heard Jekyll laughing in his laboratory and Utterson also heard another laugh, Another he didn't recognize so he knocked on the door. He heard the doctor sigh and whisper, "I will speak with you later my darling"   
Jekyll appeared at the door, "What Utterson?!"   
The lawyer was taken back by his behavior but calmly asked "who is in there?"   
The doctor growled, "they had to go" and he slammed the door. That wasn't like Jekyll at all but what could Utterson do if his friend was slowly slipping into madness?


End file.
